


A Dream is a Wish

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canonical Character Death, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark, Death, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eren Is a Little Shit, Flirty Eren Yeager, Future Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi doesn't remember, M/M, Memories, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Reincarnation, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Eren Yeager, Tags May Change, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Visions, Visions in dreams, levi is hot, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: Eren lives in a normal world, where he has some friends... sort of... he is pursuing a high level of education, he's getting laid every now and then. But he has a small secret. Every once in a while, he has a dream which takes place in a whole other universe. A world in which titanic-sized monster-people roam the earth; where he has close friends, enemies, lovers; in which there are some mindblowing, eerie, and frustratingly out-of-reach circumstances; in which people get murdered, commit suicide, or simply... go missing.Basically, Eren gets a dream where someone dies, and then within the next week, that person dies.*GUYS IT'S BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY SAYS IT IS I PROMISE!!*On hiatus





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... sorry for writing this instead of finishing chapter 8 of The Wrong Bus!!  
> (シ_ _)シ GOMEN!!
> 
> Anyway, I've been wanting to write a Reincarnation fic for my babies, so I gave it a little try... just a small little chappie...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first one happened when he was a child, asleep.

 

_It was daytime._

 

_An impossibly large humanoid creature. It was smiling._

 

_A woman in its grasp. His mother._

 

_Carried away by force._

 

_Snapped in two. Silent._

 

_Eaten._

 

It was a long time ago, so Eren couldn’t remember much. When he had woken up, his mother was sitting by his bed, stroking his forehead. A kiss on his forehead. Soft murmurs in his ear. Lulled back to sleep. That was the last time he saw her.

 

She went missing the next day. On that day, he received a mysterious drawing. No return address, nor name to associate it with. It was his mother.

 

Dead.

 

From then on, Eren was alone. No siblings, no mother. The man he was fated to call ‘father’ had abandoned him. He had nobody.

 

That was the first time it had happened, as well as the last. Or so he had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... How was it?
> 
> Was it okay?
> 
> Are you dying?
> 
> Am I dying?
> 
> Give me some feedback!!
> 
> Do you want more!?! Let me know in the comments below!!!
> 
> Drop some kudos <3


End file.
